Ginga Densetsu Weed : Rencontre avec Kaibutsu
by Ookami97
Summary: Alors que Weed et ses compagnons pensaient en avoir terminé avec le monstre d'Ohu après le sacrifice de Smith, la montagne se met à trembler, et une immense silhouette menaçante se détache dans le ciel clair… Kaibutsu serait-il encore en vie ? [Challenge d'avril 2018 - Collectif NoName.]


Os écrit dans le cadre du **Collectif NoName** pour le challenge d'avril 2018 : « _Rencontre fantastique_ ».

J'ai choisi le fandom de _Ginga Densetsu Weed_ , un manga que j'affectionne depuis des années, et sur lequel j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, l'œuvre est très peu connue, surtout en France (c'est d'ailleurs la première publication en français sur le site, _youhou_ ), je vous ai donc fait un court résumé pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus.

Défi de l'auteur _: Quelle est la première créature fantastique qui vous a fasciné et pourquoi_ ?

Je dirais que c'est le dragon, et plus précisément, le dragon _chinois_ , s'il vous plaît. Quand à l'origine... Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a plusieurs influences je pense, notamment le jeu vidéo Okami, mais sachant que j'étais (et je suis toujours) obsédée par le Japon, je pense qu'il y a un lien aussi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne découverte !

* * *

Weed est un jeune chien akita, embarquant pour un long périple à la recherche de son père, Gin, fondateur du Rakuen(1) et fier soldat d'Ohu(2). Durant son voyage, il va faire la rencontre de nombreux amis, GB le setter, Smith l'épagneul qui avait combattu aux cotés de Gin, Mel le jeune golden, Ken le dogue et Kagetora le kai.

Alors que Weed et ses camarades arrivent aux montagnes de Futago, ils font la connaissance de Jerome, un berger allemand, lui-même accompagné de sa propre meute, qui les informes que le Paradis est aux mains de Kaibutsu, une expérimentation du laboratoire P4 qui s'est rebellé il y a quatre ans contre les hommes avant de prendre la fuite. Jerome et les cinq chiens qui l'accompagnent faisaient également partie du laboratoire, se rangeant du cotés des hommes, et ont pour devoir de l'éliminer.

Arrivés à Gajou, où Gin avait affronté l'ours Akakabuto(3) bien des années plus tôt, Jerome et Weed s'allient pour faire tomber la bête. Servant de leurre, le jeune chien s'introduit à l'intérieur de la montagne accompagné de l'un des camarades de Jerome. Ce dernier se fait tuer par le monstre, et Smith n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'aller porter secours à Weed, se sacrifiant en se faisant ensevelir sous les pierres avec Kaibutsu. Le jeune akita arrive à s'en sortir indemne, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Smith…

§

Sur un ciel aux teintes bleutées, parsemé de la lumière jaune de l'astre diurne, le jour se levait à peine. Derrière les hautes montagnes de Futago, les rayons du soleil se faufilaient, glissant sur le sol et le tronc des arbres. Le chant des oiseaux retentissait, lointain, alors que les dernières gouttes de rosée déposées pendant la nuit s'évaporaient peu à peu. Au sol, était étendue la dépouille sans vie de Smith. On aurait pu croire qu'il était endormi si son corps n'était pas recouverts d'autant de plaies, en témoignage de son sacrifice. Les yeux clos, il arborait un air paisible, serein, comme s'il savait que sa mission avait été menée à bien. Il était mort avec courage, comme un vrai soldat d'Ohu.

Autour de lui, la meute de Weed était assise en cercle. Tous se recueillaient, les mâchoires serrées et les oreilles basses, ne pouvant se résoudre à accepter la mort de l'ancien camarade de Gin, qui s'était battu jadis de toutes ses forces pour le Rakuen. Kagetora se tourna vers Ken. Son ami semblait dévasté, il fixait le cadavre en face de lui sans aucune émotion dans le regard. D'un coup d'œil silencieux, il lui fit comprendre que sa tristesse n'était d'aucune utilité, et qu'il devait accepter la résignation Smith. Le dogue lui rendit son regard, mais le silence fut soudainement brisé par les gémissements plaintifs de GB, qui se recroquevilla comme s'il souffrait d'un mal le rongeant de l'intérieur. Dans une longue plainte, il lâcha :

« Tout est de ma faute ! Je devrais être mort à sa place...»

Jerome se tenait à l'écart, il observait la scène, impassible comme à son habitude. Devant la souffrance éprouvée par le setter, il coupa, laissant deviner une légère tonalité empathique :

« GB, tu es toi aussi devenu un vrai soldat, tu dois accepter le destin de Smith. C'est ce qu'il a voulu. »

Weed et Mel, eux, se tenaient côte à côte. Ils se repentaient, ressentent un grand respect et une profonde admiration pour l'épagneul. Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière eux. Une lourde pierre dévala la montagne, avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol. L'akita et le golden se retournèrent de concert, les oreilles droites et les sens en alerte.

La montagne de Gajou se mit à trembler. Les chiens se levèrent, inquiets, les yeux rivés vers le monticule de pierre alors que d'autres roches se mettaient à dégringoler de la falaise. Les crocs dehors, reculant d'un pas, Ken sentait le danger arriver. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, les montagnes ne tremblaient pas toutes seules.

« Qu'est ce que... »

C'est alors qu'il apparut devant eux. En contre jour, sa silhouette se détacha parfaitement devant le ciel clair. Son cou épais se déploya lentement, ses longues pattes fermement ancrées sur les pierres. Il fit un pas, relevant totalement sa tête massive, tournant son regard brillant vers la meute de chien qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Kaibutsu était là, sous leurs yeux. _C'était un monstre_. Il était immense, terrifiant, le soleil se reflétant sur ses crocs démesurés, dévoilés par ses babines relevées.

Au pied de la montagne, les chiens étaient figés. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter des yeux l'animal qui se trouvait quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, une bête immense à la fourrure épaisse qui faisait presque trois fois leur taille. D'un grondement sourd, Kaibutsu les fit sortir de leur torpeur, menaçant :

« Je vais vous envoyer en enfer. »

Les poils de Weed se hérissèrent. Ses muscles tremblaient, et dans son cerveau, les questions fusaient. Il était totalement perdu. Le sacrifice de Smith avait-il donc été vain ? Il était mort, et Kaibutsu se trouvait de nouveau en face d'eux, prêt à les mettre en pièces ? Les yeux toujours rivés sur le monstre, il fut pris d'un sursaut lorsque celui ci se retrouva d'un bond devant eux, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, ses griffes lacérant la terre. Se redressant et s'ébrouant pour reprendre ses esprits, il poussa un puissant rugissement, qui fit glapir de terreur quelques chiens restés en arrière, s'enfuyant la queue entre les pattes.

Sans hésiter une seconde et n'écoutant que leur courage, Weed, Mel, GB, Kagetora, Ken et Jerome se mirent position d'attaque. Campés sur leur pattes avant, l'échine recourbée, le poil dressé et les crocs dehors, ils attendaient le moindre mouvement de la part du monstre pour lui sauter dessus.

Soudain, l'énorme chien releva la tête, plantant ses prunelles brillantes dans le regard dur du berger. À la surprise de tous, il s'adressa à lui :

«Jerome… Pourquoi supportes-tu encore les hommes ? Eux qui m'ont fait tant souffrir... »

Grondant, il s'approcha dangereusement du groupe. Incrédule, Weed se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui s'était soudainement raidi. Sans rien laisser paraître, il resta silencieux, ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux. L'immense bête fit un pas de plus vers eux, un grognement sourd passant la barrière de ses crocs.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Sans sourciller, l'intéressé daigna enfin répondre, toujours aussi neutre :

« Ils sont les meilleurs partenaires que nous pouvons avoir. Et toi… Tu les a attaqués et tués. »

Dans un frémissement, ses babines se retroussèrent, laissant apparaître ses canines blanches, ses traits se durcissant, il gronda à l'encontre du monstre :

« Tu as trahi la confiance des hommes ! C'est inacceptable ! »

Rares étaient les moments où le berger, d'habitude si stoïque, laissait entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il laissait deviner à travers son inébranlable flegme une rage contenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Toujours sans lâcher du regard l'énorme molosse qui se tenait devant lui, il avança à son tour d'un pas, puis deux, et dans un grognement semblable à celui poussé par Kaibutsu quelques minutes auparavant, lui et ses coéquipiers se jetèrent sur la bête, prêt à venger la mort des hommes qui vivaient à leurs cotés quatre ans en arrière. Ils avaient fait souffrir Kaibutsu, lui donnant une apparence monstrueuse, il n'avait plus rien d'un chien et sa haine envers les humais était tout à fait justifiée, mais Jerome ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ils avaient beau avoir été amis auparavant, ce matin là, alors que le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel, ils réalisaient que leurs idéaux étaient maintenant trop éloignés pour qu'ils puissent encore prétendre à une quelconque amitié.

Sans pitié, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec la ferme attention d'en venir à bout, crocs et griffes dehors, oubliant cette proximité qui leur avait été vitale à chacun pendant trois longues années de souffrance.

* * *

 _(1)_ Rakuen : ou « Paradis » lieu paisible recherché par tous les chiens, créé et protégé par Gin et les soldats d'Ohu

 _(2)_ Soldats d'Ohu : Meute de chiens protecteurs du Rakuen

 _(3)_ Akakabuto : Ours légendaire affronté et abattu par Gin et les soldats d'Ohu plusieurs années en arrière

Voilà voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu avec tous ces personnages. Et encore, croyez-moi, je ne les ai pas tous cités ! Sinon je ne m'en sors plus moi-même.


End file.
